A Fighting Chance
by Inukag-mirosan lover
Summary: Kagome's dying and Inuyasha is clueless as to what to do. The only chance Kagome has to stay alive is for Inuyasha to get something from his older brother, Sesshomaru. Will Inuyasha swallow his pride and ask his brother for what he needs?


A Fighting Chance

By: inukag-mirosan lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A Fighting Chance:

Inuyasha thrust his sword at the moving youkai. It had attacked Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo while they were all resting. They had never encountered this demon before, but the demon did not care if they were acquaintances or not. But, in some odd way it seemed like he knew Inuyasha, because the demon knew his name clear enough. The demon moved too quickly for Inuyasha to follow. The Tetsaiga still weighed too much for him to move quickly. Inuyasha moved Kagome behind himself to protect her. Shippo was on her shoulder and he was holding on for dear life. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara above the demon attacking it with Sacred Sutras and Hiraikots.

"You will pay for what you did, Inuyasha!" the demon screamed after he hit Inuyasha with his sword that was twice the size of Inuyasha.

"What the hell did I do?!" He said while trying to block Kagome.

Suddenly, the demon moved behind Inuyasha and attacked Kagome, after Shippo ran away from the giant sword.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. He had just realized who the demon was, and why he attacked Kagome. This demon was the son of one of the female demons that he had killed in the past.

Flashback

"heh heh heh heh heh. Inuyasha don't you think that it's a little too late be worrying about your friends and your 'girlfriend' right now. You should be worrying about yourself and your life." Said the female demon while she looked like a ghost, but it was just an illusion that she had created. Also, Inuyasha remembered the small demon that looked exactly like her except with short hair.

"Not exactly! She's not my girlfriend!! And I'm not worrying about anything. Why do you think that you're gonna beat me. I'm pretty sure that you're the one that's gonna die! You should be the one worrying, wench! Plus, you should be worrying about you're son, too!"

"YOU WISH!" She screamed while running towards him with her two swords. Inuyasha dodged her attacks while trying to attack her at her weak points.

Then, he noticed something about her attacks. They were fast, but every fifteen seconds, she had to stop attacking and she had to look where she was going and where her next attacks will be. So, Inuyasha waited fifteen seconds and…. Thrust his sword! It hit her!! He didn't even wait. He attacked her again and again and again until, she was lying on the floor a corpse.

The little demon that was beside her before had disappeared. But just before Inuyasha left with everybody, they could hear a squeaky voice: "You will pay, Inusasha! You and your 'girlfriend' will pay!!"

"My name is Inuyasha, stupid jerk! And she's NOT my girlfriend"

And then, there was silence and Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango left.

"You're too ugly to be my girlfriend!"

"Shut up! You're such a jerk!! SIT!"

End of Flashback

"Inuyasha, since you killed my mom, the only woman that ever loved me, I will kill the only woman you love!!" And by then Kagome was on the floor. She was lying there on the moist soil moaning in pain. In that single minute Inuyasha's face turned red in anger and he turned towards the demon after staring at Kagome for what seemed to be forever to him and Inuyasha screamed at the demon.

"What the HELL is your problem?? WIND SCAR!!" Then, the Tetsaiga let out a yellow light and the next moment, the demon had vanished. But, he hadn't escaped, he was dead, he was in hell. Exactly what he deserved!

"I think I will look for a village and get some bandages and medicine. Kagome has run out of all of her modern medicine." Said Sango. "Miroku you and Shippo will come with me and Kirara. Inuyasha should stay and watch Kagome" she said while pushing Miroku towards Kirara. Inuyasha just gave a nod while picking up Kagome to set her down by the fire.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed onto Kirara and they took off in search for a village. Inuyasha kept watch over Kagome while her moaning was getting quieter. She had a gash from her left shoulder to her right-side of her hip. It was the biggest injury she had ever had. But, Inuyasha had to give her credit. Any other human probably would have died by now. She was hanging on by a thread, but she was still alive, which was the good thing. He sat by her and took his thumb and brushed away the hair from her face.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome all but coughed out.

"You know, you're pretty stupid, you should be resting, not talking." He said trying to sound as not worried, cool, and calm as possible.

"Inuyasha?" she repeated.

"What is it? What do you want?"

"Do you think that I could lie on your lap?" she said, even though she probably knew what the answer was already, but she thought it was worth a try to ask.

Inuyasha didn't answer the question, mostly because he was shocked. He never thought she would ask that. He didn't respond, instead he moved closer to her and took her head with his hands and put her head on his lap.

Kagome jumped at the touch of his hand on her face, but then it was kind of nice until their warm touch went away, when her head was on his lap.

"Kagome? What were you thinking, why didn't you run away. You're so stupid. Why did you just stand behind me!?"

"You didn't tell me to run away, and even if you had. We're in this together, why would I have run away. I can protect myself, ya know! OUCH!" she squealed when she pushed herself too hard trying to sit up.

"Oh, yeah, you can really protect yourself!" he said while he was trying to let out a fake laugh.

"Whatever"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha wanted to ask Kagome, if she had remembered what the demon said 'I will kill the only woman you love!' Well, it was partly true. He did love her, even though he wouldn't admit it. He loved Kikyo though. But, he loved Kagome. Kikyo, Kagome, Kikyo, Kagome. UGGHHHH! He couldn't choose. But, he didn't want her to die. When Kagome didn't respond to him, he asked again. "Kagome?"

She didn't respond to him. Not even a nod. Not even her eyes opened. Inuyasha was about to explode! She wasn't dead. She couldn't be! She couldn't die, she was Kagome! She was happy, cheerful, bubbly, and sweet. She couldn't die! Inuyasha checked her pulse. Nothing. He couldn't feel anything, except her cold skin.

"KAGOME!!?? KAGOME?? You're not dead! Come back!! Kagome??" he yelled. But, she couldn't hear him. He started to run around. He couldn't think straight. What was he going to do? What could he do? What was there to do? How can she come back? Death. Dead. She is dead. Dead. NO! That wasn't happening. There's always a way! THERE!! That's it! The Tensaiga! It brings back people from the dead, doesn't it!! YES!! That's it! But, how would he get it? Sesshomaru would never give it to him! 'I gotta try!!' he thought to himself!

Inuyasha took off running into the forest. He took out his sword and cut down each and every tree in his way. "Sesshomaru!? Where are you??" he screamed loud enough for everyone in a 30 mile radius could hear. He ran everywhere, but he couldn't find Sesshomaru. He had no idea where the bastard was. "Where the fuck are you, Sesshomaru??" Finally, he found Sesshomaru with Jaken.

"Inuyasha, I heard that your dear human has died. Tell me brother, do you really love a human? You're just as weak as father turned out to be. His weakness was his love for that disgusting human. I should have known that you would turn out to be like him." Sesshomaru said with the most calm look on his face which never changed.

"Sesshomaru, I need the Tensaiga! I need it to bring Kagome back!" Inuyasha said. It was like he had paid no attention to what his older brother had said. Inuyasha didn't care right now about anything but Kagome and her life. But, if he had he would have killed his brother for calling his mother disgusting!

"Oh, goodness. So, it is true, your human has died. Goodness, you're such a disappointment, do you actually love that human, Inuyasha? How long do you think she is going to live, anyway?"

"Look Sesshomaru! I need the Tensaiga to bring her back! I'll fight you for the Tensaiga!!" Inuyasha said while drawing his Tetsaiga after he had just put it away before his conversation with his brother.

Sesshomaru turned around so that his back was to his brother. He threw the Tensaiga to the ground and started to walk away. "I have no use for a sword like that. Take it! But, Inuyasha, answer me one question. Do you really love… a human?"

"Yes. I love Kagome. She is very important to me." Inuyasha said just above a whisper, making sure that Sesshomaru was the only one that could hear him.

"I see. Jaken, Let us leave!" Sesshomaru said while walking into the forest deeper before he was not able to seen.

"Thank You." Inuyasha said to his brother knowing that Sesshomaru could not hear him, but still he was terribly grateful.

He rushed back to where Kagome's body was. He found her body untouched and unmoved. Her hair was dirty from the dirt since he had let her head down from his lap. He went up to her with the Tensaiga in his hand. He tried so hard to strike her with the sword in his hands, but he couldn't. He couldn't strike the woman he loved with a sword, even if it was a sword that brought people back from the dead. He dropped to his knees and dropped the Tensaiga. He brought his face into his hands. He thought to himself 'You're not going to hurt her, stupid! Just strike her with it! Do you want her alive or dead?!'

Then, Inuyasha stood up with the Tensaiga in hand and slashed Kagome with the sword. Inuyasha stood there for what seemed to be an hour, but nothing happened. Nothing. Kagome didn't move, she didn't breathe, she didn't get up, and her wound didn't heal. Literally, nothing happened.

"What the Hell?! Kagome is supposed to come back to life!! Why isn't she coming back!? WHY?!" He screamed to no one in particular except himself. He was frustrated. He wanted to punch things. He wanted to kill things. He could feel tears forming in the back of his eyes, but he refused to cry. He bent down next to Kagome.

"Kagome, why won't you come back? Don't you want to live? Don't you want to stay with me? I'll leave Kikyo! Please! Kagome, I love you! Please, don't leave me! I can't handle another woman I love dying. Please!?" Inuyasha screamed to Kagome's dead body.

Kagome felt like her body was going to explode. Then, she remembered how that demon striked her. Then, all she could remember is her head on Inuyasha's lap. But, she couldn't remember anything else. Suddenly, she could hear Inuyasha's voice. She decided not to open her eyes. She wanted to rest, but still to listen to Inuyasha. Then, it was like a bomb was dropped on her. She heard Inuyasha say 'I'll leave Kikyo! Please! Kagome, I love you! Please, don't leave me! I cant handle another woman I love dying. Please?!' Kagome felt like she was all better. Inuyasha, she could tell was right next to her and she could also tell that his head was on her forehead. She felt so happy. And suddenly her injuries were gone. Her injuries had left her, but it didn't seem that Inuyasha had noticed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha's world stopped. Did he just hear Kagome's voice? No, his heart and mind were just playing tricks on him. She was dead. He picked his head up and saw Kagome's wound's gone. Also, he saw her bright blue eyes staring up at him! His heart at that moment skipped a beat. He did all he could think of doing. He grabbed her and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Kagome! You're alive! I can't believe it!" Inuyasha said with his voice filled with hope, happiness, but also worry. He was worried about what she had heard him say. But, he had to be ecstatic about her being alive!

"Inuyasha? What happened?" She asked him, kind of shocked at what he was doing.

"Kagome, you died. And Miroku and Sango left to find you medicine at a village. But, you died while they were gone so I went and got Tensaiga from Sesshomaru and then you didn't come back to life for a long time, so I thought it was hopeless. But, now you're back!" Inuyasha said thrilled she was back.

"Oh… So, you must've been really worried."

"Feh."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Did you mean what you said while I was 'dead?'?" Inuyasha froze. She must've heard what he said about him loving her. And he didn't not love her. But, he didn't think that he was ready to tell her how he felt completely. Too late.

"Well, you see, that was a mistake. It was a small miscalculation. It was…. Uh…. Well… it isn't not….. yes… It's true…. I love you." He said with a voice that admitted defeat and while his cheeks were blood red.

"Well, that's good. Because I love you, too!" Kagome said while blushing.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. They just sat there, staring into the other's eyes. They were in love. Then, Inuyasha started to lean into Kagome's face. Then, they started an enchanting and passionate kiss. Inuyasha embraced her tighter and Kagome took a hold of his neck.

In the bushes, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were watching the very exhilarating scene.

"I hope they don't go any further with us watching!" Sango said.

"What, what, what are they doing?" Shippo said annoyed because of Miroku's hands blocking his sight of the scene.

"It is not something for children to see!" Miroku said while looking at Sango. "Hey, Sango, maybe we should follow suit" he said while corking an eyebrow. But, this only resulted in a red hand mark on his cheek.

The End

A/N: Ok. So, this is my story. I hope you liked it. I think it had a few things I didn't like, but please if you have any suggestions. TELL ME! I'm thinking of writing another story on Inukag. It's kind of based off of Sleepless in Seattle except not exactly and it's with Inuyasha and Kagome. Please Review or e-mail me what you think!!


End file.
